Never Sky
by Humanities strongest
Summary: Will someone who is different finally find love?


Never Sky

The ice cold wind messes up my long black hair as I stand looking out from under the wooden porch with the crappy white paint peeling off in chunks around me. I could tell there was a storm coming, not by the feel of the wind because it's always like that but by the color of the sky. The dark blue black clouds rumble ominously and strange green light flashes. The damp smell of earth and sky combined left a raw feeling in my throat as I breathed. I knew I should go back inside but I could not bring myself to tear my eyes away from the terrifyingly beautiful storm. Just as the first few drops of rain fell I stepped out and braved the rain. Well not exactly braved, I have always loved the rain. Even as a little girl I loved the sound of the thunder and enjoyed watching the lightning strike the ground in different places each time. I look up to the sky and feel my heart soar. I run, jump, laugh, cry, and leap. Slowly as if my heart is a cloud I release my emotions of pain and love mixed together as rain and snow. See, like the rain, my emotions are raining down my body to my feet and it's difficult to try to understand what exactly I'm feeling. I don't understand it but it's true. It's like the never ending sky has become me and that makes everything possible, for while I cannot fly like a bird, swim like a fish or do magic like that exists in fictional worlds; I'm still a perfect creature living in an imperfect world completely surviving and thriving under the never sky with everyone else I might love, hate or just get along with. I don't know how else to explain it. This … is … me, and I will survive.

I'm still standing under the sky dripping wet when the rain ends. That's when I realized that the ground where I was standing was completely covered in soft grey-white feathers. I looked around really confused as to where the feathers were coming from. When I heard it, a voice from behind me. The voice sounded like melted chocolate, so smooth and soft like the feathers beneath my feet. Slowly I turned around and saw a figure. His hair a deep black, his eyes a soft brown. But what really caught my eyes were his large golden- white colored wings. I knew I was staring but I could not pull my eyes away from them. I forced myself to look away and suddenly my converse became more interesting than the man with no name standing in front of me.

"You know courtesy says that when someone's standing in front of you, you're supposed to introduce yourself." He said to me

"M… My name is Lenna" I said even though I stuttered like a fool

"My name is Nathaniel" He said to me. My breath caught in my throat as he stepped closer, close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek by my hair. He touched my back and my immortal secret showed. My light almost white blue- green wings unfurled behind me. I looked away from the man in front of me embarrassed that my wings aren't like his in beautiful perfection. He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Never look away ashamed. You are perfectly beautiful just the way you are," he said before gently laying his lips on mine and spiriting us away from the home I've always known.

6 years later-

I thought back to the first time I saw Nathaniel and the first time I fell in love. I knew that today would be the most important time of my immortal life. I took a deep breath and fixed my white veil and stepped out on to the red carpet. My white gown cut to the Greek style. The collar and the belt made of a soft gold cloth. The dress it's self is white sheer silk layered on top of itself. There is only one sleeve on the left side making it beautiful and simplistic. I have a golden snake wrapping its self-up my upper arm and a beautiful Greek ring attached to a golden chain bracelet. My veil is being held on by a gold leaf tiara. The Veil is a sheer light blue that is borrowed from Nathaniel's sister. We are trying to keep with the old phrase "something borrowed, something blue". I wait for the music to start and then walk up the aisle and see Nathaniel in his black suit. The only adornment he has is a Gold leaf male crown that matches mine. Like a gold plated laurel wreath. The whole wedding goes so fast that the next thing I know I'm reciting my vows and feeling Nathaniel pick me up and carry me out of the church and spirit us away to the one place that we feel safe to raise our three kids. If I could go to the past and were given a choice I would still choose Nathaniel. He is the one who taught me to be me and no one else.


End file.
